inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crafters807/ACR's Camp-My POV
'' Day 1:'''Today I joined ACR(A Clockwork Raichu)'s camp.My team,Sweet Victory,consisted of Baseball,Tissues,Apple,Team Captain Marshmallow,and I.Our first challenges went GREAT.At first in challenge 1,I thought we just needed to get a golf ball and a basketball.We were wrong.After we realized that,we made a mad dash for the golf course.As it turns out,Taco of Mic's team,the Loud Mouths,got an HPRC and spawned '''countless amounts of golf balls.I thought we were doomed,but Paper called out their cheating and gave us the 1,500 golf balls we needed to get 1st place.Nickel got the boot,which Baseball was anything but pleased,happy,etc. about.'' '' Day 2:'Wow,our second challenge already!This time it was a drawing contest.After Mic glitched,a pegasus named Mango Dolphin filled in for her.Apple was downright excited because she'd been asking for one from Santa Claus for years.After the challenge,we got a 56 out of 80;not bad.Anyway,we won.Mango and Buffalo,some guy who appeared out of nowhere after Paper showed his picture to Mephone,were thrown out for random outbursts of anger.Wow,and I thought nobody would be too mad about the drawings.Taco was eliminated after losing a tiebraker challenge against Mic. '' 'Day 3:'This was not a good day for Sweet (anything but)Victory.However,Suitcase joined our team and Salt joined the Loud Mouths.In case you were wondering,we did a pastry making challenge.Tissues made a cake(which,luckily,wasn't contaminated)which had Suitcase's cupcakes on top of it.After Test Tube used Experiment 626 on Yin-Yang,I nabbed Yang in Bow's Box and threw him into the Rejection Portal.Yang was about to betray his team AGAIN by eating their pastries.Apparently,our pastry was all "too sweet".*sigh*I knew we used too much caramel.We got a 5/10,making us lose our first challenge.It all went downhill from there.In a 0-0-1-1-3 vote,Apple is gone.'' '' 'Day 4:'One of us has betrayed the others.Tissues was killed by a Sneezing potion made by Test Tube.EVERYONE was wondering what happened.I discovered that a traitor covered up the warning and the Non- part of the label.It really said,"Non-Sneezing Potion.Warning:has a reverse effect on objects with a sneezing condition."Our challenge:Find out Whodunit(That is a weird term).There were so many suspects:Paper,Paintbrush,Test Tube,Mango and Buffalo,and...me.As it turns out,Marshmallow never liked Tissues;she was the culprit.We were the first team to lose our captain.'' '' 'Day 5:'With Marshmallow gone,we chose a new Team Captain,which was Suitcase,who nominated me to co-captain.We did a candy making challenge,but we had trouble because Suitcase never had ANY candy...ever.Baseball stepped up to the plate,getting us...well,not a home run,but a triple...I guess...Anyway,we got 2nd with a 7/10.We worked together with the Loud Mouths to eliminate Paper,who got a whopping 8 votes.The Big Shredders were the second team to lose their captain.Test Tube took his spot.(probably as an apology for blaming her for the whole potion mishap...)'' '' 'Day 6:'Today,we did a spicy salad challenge.We had to choose from 4 spicy peppers:Banana(500 SCU),Jalapeno(8000+ SCU),Habanero(350000+ SCU),and Ghost(1000000+ SCU).Tissues,Suitcase,and I didn't faint from heat exhaustion(I think that's the right term)unlike Baseball did.Our team was 2nd because of Baseball.Good job to Big Shredders to getting 1st.Fan ultimately got voted out of the Loud Mouths.'' '' ' Day 7:'Today,we put on a music challenge.Suitcase and I were partners for the challenge.We got second yet again,having Big Shredders up for elimination.Tissues,still mad about the whole potion thing,convinced Suitcase,who convinced Me,to vote for Test Tube.Paintrush got 6 votes as opposed to Test Tube's 3.Paintbrush was about to get sucked in,but Suitcase thought that the camp was unfair,and she jumped right in to the Rejection Portal.There goes my alliance.I decided that even though my alliance was torn to shreds and the fact that we lost our captain again,I would carry on until the very end of the game.We lost Paintbrush anyway,so it was technically our first double elimination.'' '' Day 8:At first,NOBODY came.I was waiting for them,but Mephone's number 1 fan came along,and we did some fanmade challenges.I barely escaped the fan elimination,getting 0 or 1 vote(s),but Mephone still didn't arrive.I got a message from Mephone that said that I came way too early and that Test Tube wanted to focus on the main I.I.,so she quit.There goes the Big Shredders' captain...again.'' '' Day 9:Today was a total doozy.First Suitcase rejoins,new captains are chosen(OJ for Big Shredders and Tissues for Sweet Victory),and we did a 2+ part challenge,competing for Suitcase to be on my team.In the first part,we had to cross a pit of lava.Considering that I'm a balloon,I just had Baseball and Tissues grab on to me while I was rising from the lava's hot air while being propelled by Mic's scream(note:she only screamed once while I was in the air.).In the second part,we did an a-maze-ing challenge.We had to traverse a maze.Mic got lost down a pit,and we all eventually ended up at the end...or was it?A voice told everyone that we completed the second part of the challenge,and that we should go down the staircase,but we all decided to do it tomorrow.'' '' Day 10:Mephone announced to everybody that he will be focusing on a second camp he is hosting.He privately said to me that he thinks I can run the camp better than him,but I declined,saying "I'd rather have the camp from the 3rd part of the 8th challenge onward wait until the second camp is done."'' '' Day 11:'The story goes on from here,so I'll update this frequently until the story ends with a winner.It's still anyone's game,so I still have a good chance of winning. '' Best Wishes,'' '' Balloon'' Category:Blog posts